


Attack on Quarantine

by Harukiswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Joke Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: All of the AOT characters have to survive 2020/quarantine, in one house. What could go wrong?Spoiler alert,Everything.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 43





	1. The News

Moving into a big house with everyone seemed like a mistake to most of them, it was a very nice house, however, they all regretted it, but that was before... covid. Some of them thought it would be good to live with multiple people. 

Specifically Armin and Historia. Though, Armin's "excitement" was different from Historia's.

"I told you guys! I told you- I told you all!" Armin was yelling in the living room, everyone was asleep or making food in the kitchen. Jean, Annie and Mikasa came into the living room.

"What are you yelling about Ar?" Jean sat next to him, nudging his shoulder softly. Armin pointed to the TV, he had the news on.

"I told you all! I told you there was gonna be a virus but, no! I was crazy!" He turned up the volume of the tv, "I told you guys..." He realized how crazy he sounded and quietened down. 

"Why are you happy about a virus Armin?" Mikasa sat on the couch, staring at Armin. Annie pointed at Mikasa, agreeing with her, before directing her attention back at Armin.

"I'm not I just... Nobody listened to me and now look..." He gestured to the TV, there were clips of hospitals, empty stores and disturbingly long lines.

"Holy shit..." Conny came in and stood behind the couch, slurping on his coffee. "Wait does this mean we get time off work?"

"You don't have a job, Conny..." Armin sighed, "We need to plan. I think what's most important is food, who wants to go out?"

"This isn't a zombie apocalypse, calm down. I'll ask Sasha, she'll be in and out in basically two seconds," Annie got up and headed for Sasha's room. That was a good point, if it meant Sasha could eat, then she'd do anything.

Jean leaned into Armin's ear to ask him a question, "Do you think this is anything big?" He sounded kinda concerned but also like he didn't care. Man, he was confusing.

"So now you care about my input on viruses..." Jean rolled his eyes, Armin continued, "But genuinely, I don't know," he looked back at the TV and the state the country was in, "it depends on how we reac-"

Bertholdt and Reiner came running down the stairs, Armin turned to look at them. "If anyone is gonna screw everything up, it's them," he was half-joking, but he would keep an eye on them.

Jean scoffed, "I wouldn't doubt it..." He leaned on Armin's shoulder, "If those idiots give me it, I'm gonna beat the shit out of them." Armin would usually try and stop Jean from beating people up, but he'd make an exception this time.

The four of them heard Sasha run behind them, out the door and into her car, that was fast, is she even dressed? Probably not, but it wouldn't be the first time she's gone out in her pyjamas...

Armin was about to go make a list of everything they needed, but that was before Levi came down. "All of you, come here," he sat in the middle of the couch, "Jean, Armin, go wake everyone else up," he crossed his legs.

Jean and Armin nodded and went to go wake everyone up. The both of them would have to wake up Eren since he was a heavy sleeper, but waking him up with Jean wasn't going to go well-

"GET UP JACKASS!" Jean pulled him off the bed and kicked him in the face.

"Jean! What are you- oh," Eren was still asleep. Armin sighed and bent down to look at his face. "Eren..." he slapped his face softly. "Eren," he shook him. Armin sighed, what would wake him up?... He got it!

"Eren... Your limited edition titan figure is her-" Eren's eyes shot open.

"IT'S HERE?" He pushed Armin out of the way, scrambled to his feet and went to open the door.

"Um, no, I just... it's not here..." Armin spoke quietly. 

"What did you say?" Eren turned around to look at him, his eyes were cold.

"It's not here jackass, we just needed you awake. Levi wants us all downstairs," Jean helped Armin to his feet while he was talking.

"You guys are so mean to me," Eren looked sadder than he looked when Armin told him he was gay. Eren sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Quit moping around. Levi needs us, he's in the living room by the kitchen," Jean and Armin left, closing the door behind them. Armin sighed, leaning his head on the wall.

"He hasn't looked that sad in a while... This is somehow worse than when he found out we were dating," Armin groaned. He felt bad for lying to him.

"He cares more about his stupid titan bullshit than he does any of us combined," Jean put his arm on Armin's shoulder, "don't worry about it, the figure will be here eventually anyway," Armin sighed in relief, Jean was right, it'd be here soon, no need to worry. The two of them were going to wake everyone else up, they heard Eren's door open and him stomping down the stairs. "Overdramatic bitch..." Jean whispered. Eld, Petra, Ouro and Gunther were next.

Petra slept like a log so they'd wake her up last. Eld was probably awake being eaten away by some level in a game he couldn't pass. Gunther was still hung up on his last breakup so he'd probably be awake. Last of all, Ouro, he was trying to kick his habit of sleeping in late so he's honestly probably still asleep.

"We can just ask anyone who's up to wake up the others and then we can continue," Armin looked up at Jean.

"Can't you just tell them to wake up the others and I can go wake up others?" Jean wasn't exactly asking.

"Okay smartass, go wake the others up then," Jean rolled his eyes and left. Armin had always wondered why the four of them wanted to share a room, it was the biggest room in the entire house but wouldn't it be better to have your own?

"I guess they're just that close..." Armin opened the door. Holy shit, it was... clean? It's not like he should've expected something bad, they were Levi's besties after all... Eld and Gunther were awake, as Armin had predicted.

"No because why would he break up with me? I'm so swag..." Gunther was crying in Eld's arms.

"Well maybe it's because you unironically describe yourself as swag, it's getting really weird please stop," Eld was always straight forward, it hurt a lot sometimes.

"No it's not, hey Armin do you- oh hey Armin, what do you," he wiped his tears, "what do you want?"

"Levi wants us all downstairs, he's in the living room by the kitchen, said it's important," Armin said, he didn't want to have to stay there long so he'd just get straight to the point. Eld nodded and let go of Gunther to wake the others up. Armin left.

"Alright, they're done... Jean's probably woken up Marco, Ymir and Historia. So does that mean I have to wake up... Hange.." Armin shivered, as much as he liked Hange they were scary in the morning. He'd almost gotten his hand eaten last time he'd tried to wake them up. Maybe he could just wait for Jean to wake them up... "That's not fair on him though.." Armin cursed himself for being so caring. Their room was the farthest away from the others.

Mostly because Hange was very loud from experiments and them in general. But also because they fucking stunk.

This fucking sucks. And the day’s just begun. Armin sighed, today’s gonna be a long day.


	2. Little Note

Wow so it's been almost a month since I posted chapter one so I should explain why chpt 2 isn't up yet.

I've been feeling unmotivated to write the next chapter and have been puting it off but I think I'm ready to write it now so I'll try to have it up sometime next week.

Thank you for waiting ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update every 1-2 weeks! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
